kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilac Farley
"I'm gonna eat you, Daddy!" ''-Lilac Farley, pouncing her father. '''Lilac Farley' is the 5-year-old daughter of Bruce Farley and Violet McCleary. She was born as a werecat metahuman, as her mother was a werecat. Her cousin is Berry Bean, who is also a werecat. Nextgen Series She first appeared in the one-shot "Freak", where she came home from school crying from all the mean things bullies said. Her crying was calmed when Violet gave her comforting advice, and Lilac was happy again. Afterwards, Bruce told her to get ready for dinner, for Uncle Yang and Aunt Scarlet were coming to visit. Lilac excitedly went to get ready, excited to play with her cousin, Berry. In the one-shot "Pouncing", she and Violet playfully tackled Bruce several times. In the one-shot "Calm, Cool, and Collected", Rupert was shooting Lilac and Berry with a squirt gun, but Sunni Chariton stopped him and used mind tricks to make Rupert their slave. In The Son of Evil, Lilac and Berry were attacked by Nerehc Onu, who pretended to be his Positive, Cheren. They later went to the Canyon of Miracles to help stop Nerehc. She and Berry make a cameo in Anthony Ant, where the shrunken Anthony and Vweeb tame the two and begin to ride them around. In Operation: SCARY, Lilac and Berry dressed as dogs for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, they turned into real dogs, while Rupert Dickson was a tiny kitten, so the two began to chase in attempt to eat him. Thankfully, the curse wore off right before they could, so the girls started licking him. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Lilac and Berry join their moms in going to Cleveland Beach to find Rupert, who is not there. The girls are sent to search Cleveland for where he is. They find him, Timmy, and Hikari shrunken at Gallagher Playground, and their cat instincts tempt them to try and eat them. Timmy and Hikari manage to tame Lilac and tackle Berry before the latter eats Rupert. Berry eventually discovers who they are, but Lilac to a lesser extent, but Tim and Hikari still have her tamed. They rush to Hendry Middle School when Gallagher goes to war with them, breaking into the school to find Shelly or Jessie. Lilac rushes up to pounce Susanne Suave in the scuffle, and while clawing at her skin, Tim and Hikar send White Pikmin up her nose to poison and knock Susanne out. The werecats later escape the middle school when it's time to retreat, and after regrouping, begin to take Team Rupert back to his parents. Battles *Lilac, Berry, Makava, and Vweeb vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Lilac and Berry vs. Tiny Rupert, Timmy, and Hikari. *Attack on Hendry Middle School. **Lilac, Tiny Timmy & Hikari vs. Susanne Suave. Relationships Bruce Farley Bruce is Lilac's father. He calls her his "little kitten". Violet McCleary Violet is Lilac's mother. She inherited most of her traits from her. Berry Bean Berry is Violet's cousin, who also has cat powers. Rupert Dickson Lilac and Berry are friends with Rupert. They like to bug him. Appearance Lilac wears a black sweater, blue jeans, and white shoes. She has big brown eyes, blonde hair to her shoulders, and brown cat ears and a tail. Gallery Chibi Lilac.jpg|Chibi Lilac Farley. Lilac and Rick.png|Lilac and Rick. Personality Lilac is an energetic little girl who loves to run and play around. When she and Berry are at the park, they like to chase each other like cats, and also tackle their fathers. When Rupert Dickson is around, they do the same thing to him. Like her cousin, when looking at tiny creatures, she immediately sees them as food and tries to eat. Lilac seems to act more like a cat, and fairly easy to tame, as Hikari was able to do so at ant-size and have her trained. Powers As a werecat, Lilac has her mother's powers, such as growing sharp claws, climbing up walls, having sharp teeth, and enhanced hearing. However, Lilac moves a lot faster than Violet, being much younger. Stories She's Appeared *Freak *Pouncing *Calm, Cool, and Collected *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant (cameo) *Operation: SCARY *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *She is voiced by Tara Strong. *Lilac's surname was named for Gamewizard's second cat, Farley, whom he gave the first name Bruce, like Lil's dad. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Metahumans Category:Allies Category:McCleary Family